Cavaleiro C
by Ludcabral
Summary: Minha primeira fic TT! Hyoga é inspirado po uma sailor a seguir uma carreira solo. Ficou curioso. Não entendeu nada da minha descrição horrivel? duas ótimas razões p ler. Boa leitura PS: Ñ dividi em capitulos pq ñ sei XD quem puder me ensine, onegai. E ñ


**Bem é minha primeira fic espero que gostem, não fiquem bravos se falei mal de um personagem que você goste minha intenção só foi tentar fazer humor . è isso estou aberta a críticas quem puder deixa uma **review

Hyoga estava sentado de cabeça para baixo,totalmente espojado no sofá da mansão Kido olhando para o teto num momento de tédio profundo. Quando se virou para o lado e olhou uma foto do grupo, mais a Saori de grude.

Como sempre Seiya estava no centro e na frente de todos, com pose de herói, cara de babaca, tampando Hyoga e Shiryu com cada braço.

-Putz! Esse cara não da um tempo nem na foto!

Quando Hyoga se vira para o lado sua espinha arrepia e um sentimento de revolta tomou conta dele.

-Ah que merda! Porque esse estrupício do Shun tem que ficar sempre do meu lado com essa pintinha boiólica, meu filme já ta queimado! – Pensava Hyoga enquanto fazia caras e bocas – e também esse autor só me arruma barangas que estão mais para minhas irmãs...Teve aquela Eiri que virou Éris e que, quando soltou seu penteado de "uma babá quase perfeita", revelou aquele jubão. Ou pior, o pico daquela Freya, era tanto cabelo que não dava pra ver o "resto" dela! Vai um creminho aí hein! – riu ele de sua própria piada.

Olhando com mais atenção para o retrato Hyoga percebeu algo estranho:

-Iihh! Olha! O Ikki ta olhando pra bunda da Saori! Nãããoo...ele deve estar procurando a bunda dela, com aquele vestido de "guarda-chuva virado" não se vê nada! – E riu sozinho novamente...

Estava falando sozinho, rindo sozinho...E pior! De cabeça pra baixo! Sua situação estava deplorável, então resolveu dar uma saída, refrescar a cabeça e ir ao fliperama. (Sim! Hyoga vai ao fliperama! Aliás ele é bem famoso por lá porque zerou Tekken 4...)

-Olhaaaaa! O novo jogo da Sailor V! (Siiim! é o jogo da Sailor V!) Pô..ela nem é personagem principal e tem o próprio jogo, eu quero um pra mim também. Eu seria ídolo das criancinhas, um jogo pode me ajudar a ter fãs mirins, o único pirralho com quem falo é o pentelho do Jacob que não larga do meu pé, ou melhor das polainas...tem também aqueles do "criança esperança da Minu".

Olhando bem para o figurino da guerreira Hyoga percebeu uma certa semelhança com o seu traje de luta (nunca repararam na "sainha de colegial da 1º armadura" não não me batam!) .

hummmm... os "oclinhus" é Isso! Eles fazem a identidade dela ser secreta!

(é serio aqueles míseros óculos escondem tudo)

Então Hyoga foi correndo a padaria...

Hyoga: -O tio, aqui tem o cereal do Tuxedo Mask

Tio: - O Tuxedocrilhos?

Hyoga:- Isso, esse mesmo, me da uma caixa!

Tio: - São Cinco reais

Hyoga: - Ehrrrr... aceita cupon?

Após pagar o cereal com cupons de 50 centavos, pois Saori era pão dura, hyoga volta para a mansão Kido.

Pó, pq em casa de rico nunca tem as coisas simples como uma misera tesoura- resmungava Hyoga enquanto rodava a casa procurando - Ah! Isso serve – pegando aquele tesourão que vem de brinde com o Peru Sadia -.

Hyoga então foi para o quarto de Saori, onde tinha o maior espelho, recortou o "oclinhus" que estava no verso da caixa, tirou um pedaço do elástico do vestido da "chefinha" e o amarrou aos furinhos do óculos

Kramba fiquei irreconhecível! – olhava-se no espelho - Esses oclinhus escondem mesmo minha identidade! - Ué mas como eu consigo enxergar se os óculos são brancos -... ah! Esquece tenho que pensar em um nome ainda.

Depois de horas pensando em um nome:

- Já sei!... EU SOU O CAVALEIRO C!

Então Hyoga foi tomado por uma sensação de satisfação e começou a viajar legal...

Vou ter músiquinha, bonecos, jogos, bonés, produtos de 1,99 sem utilidades comigo de estampa...Espera! Será que um dia eu consigo? Meu sonho se tornará realidade? Vou ter sucrilhos (não eu não tive problemas de infância com sucrilhos nem sou mais uma dos viciados em sucrilhos anônimos) só meu? Sucrilhos Cavaleiro C... Cavaleiro **C**rocante

Hyoga percebeu que já estava animado demais, com suas mãos já em posição da famosa dancinha (aquela dancinha que a maioria faz quando está muito feliz, vai dizer que vc nunca fez? Bom voltando...) voltou ao estado normal, ou quase.

Mas eu ainda tenho a sensação de que está faltando algo, vou fazer uma lista das coisa de que um herói precisa ...

Lista do Hyoga:

Codinome

- Isso eu já tenho

Disfarce

Esse também olhando orgulhoso para seu acessório de caixa de cereal

Uma frase feita p/ quando eu chegar:

My name is C, Cavaleiro C. Não não, depois penso em outra.

Um ajudante que crie alguns boatos:

Vixe essa eu passo já tenho trauma o bastante do Shun, bom quer saber já ta bom, qualquer coisa eu crio na hora ou saio batendo mesmo

Envolvido em seu complexo pensamento Hyoga não ouve os passos de uma pilha de sacolas ambulante que ao longe lembravam Seiya. Era o próprio carregando "algumas" coisas de Saori, ele abre a porta...

Seiya: Quem é Você?

Hyoga: arremessado de volta a terra, permanece imóvel e calado

Seiya: Humm você me parece familiar, essa armadura, esse cabelo... Ahhh! Mas os óculos me confude!

Hyoga: espantado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado Sou o cavaleiro C disfarçando a voz a deixando mais grave.

Seiya: Cavaleiro C, mas eu nunca ouvi falar de você. Por acaso C é alguma estrela de uma constelação? Seiya realmente estava muito intrigado e confuso

continua ...

Não dividi em caítulos pq ñ sei XD qm puder me ensina! ah! quam quiser dar uma ajudinha com ideias e coisas do tipo mande p/ ou deixe na reviews, brigada!


End file.
